Auror's Angels
by johnmayerfan
Summary: Good Morning Angels OOPS! I mean Aurors! We've all seen the cliche pose. One in the middle, two on each side w guns drawn. What happens when our two favorite wizards outfit into the role? and who will be the third Auror's Angel? Will the Mission be Accomp
1. Introduction of the Agents

"I can't," she said as she tore the veil from her head.  
  
"What?!" hissed her fiancée.  
  
"It would never work...this is stupid. We're only nineteen. What are we thinking!?"  
  
She looked around the dinky little chapel, at the fake priest dressed up in a worn and holey Elvis costume...and the hooker who was dozing in one of the crumbling makeshift pews.  
  
The Chapel of Love.  
  
That's what the sign said above the Las Vegas city motel. Buy a wedding ceremony and get the honeymoon deluxe suite for only $39.95.  
  
"Donovan I'm sorry...I really am. I love you."  
  
With tears glistening in her eyes...  
  
"Ms?"  
  
Jacie opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a rather handsome young man. He had shaggy black hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"I said," began the stranger, "are you alright?"  
  
Jacie had to blink her eyes several times before she was able to process what had just happened. She was lying flat on her back in the middle of the busy New York City sidewalk looking up at a man she'd never seen before. Her shopping bags and their contents were all over the sidewalk and she was almost sure that the homeless guy on the corner could see right up her skirt.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
As the strange young man grabbed her hand Jacie felt a jolt of.something run through her body and down her spine...it gave her chills.  
  
"Oh..." she began, "I'm Jacie...I mean...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to."  
  
"No," replied the man, "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Let me help you with these."  
  
Jacie nodded numbly and allowed him to pick up her packages.  
  
"Where ya headed?" he asked.  
  
Jacie pointed up the street towards her apartment building.  
  
"I'll carry them over for you."  
  
Again, all Jacie could bring herself to do was nod her head.  
  
Upon reaching her building the man stopped and set down her bags.  
  
"I'm Harry," he said as he offered his hand.  
  
"I think you already know my name," replied Jacie as she shook hands with Harry, "Jacie. Thank you so much. Sorry to be such a bother."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"No bother just remember, read in between the lines."  
  
Jacie opened her mouth to ask him what he meant just as he disappeared..into thin air?  
  
"That settles it," Jacie mumbled to herself as she fumbled through her purse for her keys, "I'm never chasing aspirin with Vodka again."  
  
*****  
  
"She's supposed to be the new addition to the department! She's a bloody muggle!"  
  
Harry Potter rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yeah I kinda caught on to the one Malfoy. But the Minister says she's what we need."  
  
Draco Malfoy ignored the comment and went about the room, pacing back and forth.  
  
"How's some bloody muggle supposed to help me, one of the best aurors there've ever been, complete a mission!?"  
  
Knowing that Draco was a lost cause, Harry took up the file from his desk and began to sift through it. The file read:  
  
Jacie Clark Age: 24 Location: New York, New York  
  
Status: Muggle  
  
Objective: Assimilate into wizarding world and bring into Operation Reconnaissance  
  
Under the file was a black and white photo of a young woman. She was smartly dressed in a designer suit. The photo showed her arguing with a flower vendor on a bust street corner. Harry couldn't tell what exactly it was she was saying but from the looks of it, she wasn't happy. The snapshot of her appeared to be shouting while waving a bouquet of roses in the flower vendor's face. Harry chuckled to himself.  
  
"What's so funny Potter?"  
  
For the past ten months, Harry Potter had been living a dream. After Hogwarts he'd graduated into an Auror training program and in just four years he'd become one of the most promising up and coming Aurors.one of them. Draco Malfoy had also graduated into the Auror training program and had also been told how good an Auror he'd one day become. Fast forward and few years and there they were, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, aurors...partners. And not just any partners, the most widely respected since Moody and Tabby; together Draco and Harry were making history...and the tabloids. Not a day went by when the two young aurors weren't on the front page of the Daily Snoop...the new magazine put out by none other than Rita Skeeter.  
  
It was surprising, a Malfoy becoming an Auror...but ever since Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts things had began to be well...a little surprising. At the beginning of Harry's sixth term, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as well as Bellatrix Lestrange and many other Deatheaters had been found dead in their homes, apparent victims of the killing curse. Draco had come into the inheritance of the Malfoy fortune and as he had no parents, was sent to live with his aunt in the south of France. Surprisingly, his aunt did not have him transferred to Beauxbatons but chose to let Draco remain at Hogwarts. If one thought Draco was volatile before his father's death, they should have seen him after. He was crueler, eviler, and just plain nastier...until one day in sixth year. He was called to Dumbledore's office and didn't come back for over two weeks. Nobody ever found out where Draco was for those two weeks. Rumors flew around the school that he'd went to Azkaban and yet other claimed he'd gotten a French heiress pregnant and had left to be married...no one really knew. When Draco finally did return he had changed remarkably. He was by no means polite and engaging but there was something different about him, Harry could never quite put his finger on it...  
  
"Are you listening to me Potter!?"  
  
Harry was about to respond when the office secretary, Charlene, walked in.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," she began, "the Minister would like a word."  
  
*****  
  
"And so," began a tired looking Cornelius Fudge, "we'd like you to go to New York City and recruit the young Ms. Clark. She's one of the most qualified candidates for the job. With her connections Operation Reconnaissance should be a great success. Mind you, she doesn't know anything about the wizarding world or the operation, that's where the two of you come in. Get to know her, become her friends. You have two weeks."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open.  
  
"And how do you propose we go about doing that minister? We don't even know what exactly Operation Reconnaissance is ourselves! And how is a muggle women supposed to help us?!"  
  
Fudge rubbed his heavy eyelids and sighed, "All in due time Mr. Malfoy. First get the girl. We've provided you with lodging and an ample amount of muggle money. The rest is up to you."  
  
"When do we start?" asked Harry.  
  
"Now."  
  
*****  
  
Jacie hummed along with the battery-powered radio as she tried desperately to shave her legs. It wasn't easy when you were in the dark, and had no running water.  
  
Forever the absentminded one, Jacie had forgotten to pay the plumbing and electricity bills. As a result, she had no pluming or electricity. Simple right? Oh yeah. On top of that, Jacie had also forgotten that she had to be at work at seven. So there she was at six fifty-seven pulling on her uniform and attempting to shave the stubble off her legs. When she felt herself presentable, Jacie looked into the full-length mirror in her bedroom. From what she could see her Stardust Lounge waitress uniform was wrinkled and her hair was a mess, but Jacie couldn't have been happier. She grabbed her purse and keys and opened the door...to find a very handsome man standing in front of her with a small bowl in his hands. He had very pale skin and bright, almost white, blond hair. His long aristocratic nose led to small, rosy lips.  
  
'Not bad,' thought Jacie.  
  
"Hi," began the man rather impatiently, "I just moved into apartment 4B and I haven't unpacked yet...can I borrow some sugar?"  
  
*Authors Note*: So how am I doing so far? Please review! 


	2. Tea Anyone?

Jacie bit her lip and smiled.  
  
"Uh...actually, I don't think I have any sugar. You could probably try Mrs. Mills in 4A, she's a real sweetheart."  
  
Draco scoffed.  
  
'Typical unprepared muggle,' he thought.  
  
"No," he began, "that's quite alright. Sorry to disturb you."  
  
Jacie shook her head, "It's okay...by the way, my name is Jacie."  
  
Draco shook hands and gave a nod, "Draco."  
  
'Draco,' thought Jacie, 'you are too fine.'  
  
The two stood in awkward silence while trying to think of what to say.  
  
"So...you just moved in?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Draco, "I live with my...brother."  
  
"There's two of you?!" Jacie burst out.  
  
Draco frowned, "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry, don't know what got into me."  
  
Jacie glanced down at her watch. 7:17.  
  
"Oh shit!" she screamed, causing Draco to become confused.  
  
Jacie was about to make a mad dash for the elevator when the door to 4B opened and out walked a very familiar face.  
  
"You!" screamed Jacie, a little louder than needed.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong?" asked Draco, becoming impatient.  
  
In all of this, Harry said...nothing. Jacie was rather cute. He rather liked the frumpled green uniform and bright pink band-aid over a cut on her leg.  
  
"You know what? I have to go. Bye fellas," and with that, Jacie took of towards the elevator.  
  
*****  
  
"Well," began Draco sarcastically, "that went well."  
  
For the past five minutes, Harry and Draco had stood in the hallway...just standing.  
  
"Shall we go inside now?" asked Draco impatiently.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Nope."  
  
"Why the bloody blazes not?!"  
  
"We have somewhere to go."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"The Stardust Lounge."  
  
*****  
  
It had been a rather hard night for Jacie. She'd gotten to work around 7:30- just in time to get a lecture from Hank, her boss. It was his usual spiel, "if you're late one more time..." Tips had been slow and the people were cranky. Quite frankly, Jacie loved it. As she brought the runny eggs and burnt bacon to the old man in the corner booth she looked toward the door...It was Draco! He was with his brother...what was his name again? Harry? Yeah, that sounded right.  
  
She watched as Marsha sat the two men. Draco seemed to be particularly disgusted by the diner.  
  
'Who wouldn't?' Jacie thought, 'With its dingy walls and musty smell. It kind of reminds you of a sick room.'  
  
Harry, on the other hand didn't seem to be fazed one bit by the decor. In fact, he was looking around with a rather amused smile on his face.  
  
Jacie swallowed hard. She was the only waitress on staff tonight on account of Julia breaking her leg so...she was going to have to wait on them. Taking a deep breath, Jacie smoothed out her uniform, ran a hand through her hair and casually walked up to their table.  
  
"So," she began rather nervously, "what can I get you?"  
  
Draco glanced up at her and then glared at Harry, "Do you have tea?"  
  
Jacie nodded.  
  
"Well then, I'll have a cup of tea with an eighth of a lemon on the side."  
  
Unable to control her laughter Jacie chuckled.  
  
"Alright, and for you?" she looked over at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled, his bright green eyes twinkling. "What's good here?"  
  
Jacie laughed, "Well to be totally honest, all the food sucks. So what'll it be?"  
  
Harry laughed, "I'll guess I'll just have a cup of coffee then. Black."  
  
Jacie nodded and went to go grab their drinks.  
  
As soon as she left Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked. "Since when did you drink coffee?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "For a while now. It's stronger than tea. I actually prefer the taste."  
  
As Jacie brought the tea and coffee towards their table she tripped on a loose tile, sending the drinks flying.  
  
Draco's tea ended up in his lap while Harry's mug of coffee crashed gracelessly to the floor.  
  
Draco howled in pain, gingerly dabbing his legs to try and alleviate the painful sting of hot tea  
  
"Damn bloody muggle!" he cried.  
  
Jacie stood in total shook for a moment. Then it came. She laughed.  
  
Soon Harry joined in. After a few seconds, the whole diner was laughing...except for Draco.  
  
"Fuck of you bloody wankers!" he shouted at the crowd before rushing out the eatery.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and bent down the help Jacie pick up the fragments of glass from the floor.  
  
"Can you tell your brother I'm sorry for me?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, Draco?"  
  
"Oh...right. Sure I'll tell him for you."  
  
"Thanks. I feel kinda bad. Spilling on him and then laughing about it."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine in a couple of days. I think you just bruised his ego a bit."  
  
"Yeah. Well, Hank's coming over here no doubt to fire me so I'm gonna go. See ya around?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Jacie took the glass fragments and put them in the trash before walking towards the counter, where Hank was waiting, with an angry look on his face.  
  
Before she could beg for mercy, Harry walked up behind her and touched her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Jacie turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I forgot this." he said as he pressed something into her palm. "Have a good night."  
  
Jacie watched him walked out and it wasn't until he was out of sight that she realized that in her hand was a crisp one hundred dollar bill.  
  
*****  
  
end. 


End file.
